This invention relates to devices for inflating air inflatable objects and, more particularly, to a manually controlled hand-held air inflator adaptor for use with air compressors.
Equipment to inflate air inflatable objects, while existing for many years, has become more important within the past several years, especially for the consumer. For example, athletic devices such as basketballs, footballs, soccer balls, etc.; bicycle tires; air mattresses, toys and many other similar inflatable objects, are purchased in a deflated state and require inflation by the consumer. It is also becoming common for consumers to have sources of pressurized air, such as compressors. The adaptor of this invention is constructed for use with such a source of pressurized air for the purpose of inflating these typical consumer oriented products safely and with minimal risk of over inflation even by inexperienced users. In addition, the adaptor of this invention is constructed for such general use as a blow gun in maintenance, cleaning and dusting work. It is desirable that the adaptor be safe, inexpensive and easy to use.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an air inflator adaptor of the character described which is inexpensive to manufacture and which may be held and safely controlled and operated with one hand.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.